


Buenos días

by CaptainCorale



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Cute, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCorale/pseuds/CaptainCorale
Summary: Jack treasures the mornings where he can watch Gabriel catch a little extra sleep.If you enjoyed my work, please consider  buying me a coffee  so I can sit and write in coffee shops and be super powered with caffeine!





	

Jack, by choice and by nature, was an early riser. He’d lived his life on a farm, and so he got up with the sun and the morning’s first crow everyday. It was a habit that’d never die, and he wouldn’t care to change it, even if he could.

That being said, watching Gabriel sleep the early morning hours away on a rare day off together did make Jack a little wistful to be able to sleep as hard he did. Jack was awake, reading in bed, already one coffee down. He wanted Gabriel to wake up so they could do something together, but he couldn’t bear to bother him.

He smiled a little to himself as he watched his lover rest. It was rare that they got to spend time together like this in the morning, given the nature of being a soldier. Gabriel was sound asleep, wearing a large, loose, cotton shirt. He slept on his front, drooling into the pillow he clutched. It was a sweet, almost childish look on him; he was completely unguarded and relaxed like this. When Gabriel suddenly gurgled and snuffled to himself, Jack didn’t think he’d ever felt more fond of someone in his life. His facial hair and tuft of unruly hair on top of his head was an ungodly mess and Jack resisted the urge to run his hands through it.

Instead he settled for trailing the back of his hand over Gabriel’s face, his cheeks, his jaw before finally his throat. He was so handsome, Jack thought, and repeated the motion, sliding closer to him under the warmth of the quilt. Gabriel made a soft, unthinking noise and shifted into Jack’s bared side. His facial hair tickled, but not as much as the wandering hand that found its way over Jack’s torso as Gabriel cuddled closer still.

It was Jack’s stifled laughter and wriggling that woke Gabriel at last. He made a low, grumbling sound and wound his arm up to wrap over Jack’s pectoral to hold his shoulder. His face nuzzled into Jack’s neck where he kissed him sleepily and his leg swung over Jack’s thighs. Jack was none too surprised to feel Gabriel’s morning half erection pressing against him. 

“Good morning,” Jack said, running a hand over Gabriel’s arm. 

Gabriel grunted. “Ssh, sleep,” he said finally.

“It’s eight in the morning.”

“ _ Dios mio _ , so early.”

Jack laughed. 

“You’re _cheery_ ,” Gabriel croaked. 

“I was watching you sleep.”

“Ugh, again. I really wish you wouldn’t.”

“But you look so…”

“You say  _ cute _ , and I’m punching you,  _ cabron _ .”

Jack laughed again. He stopped rubbing Gabriel’s arm to reach under the quilt to press his hand firmly against Gabriel’s erection through his underwear. Gabriel twitched in his arms, and moaned, rolling into the ball of his hand.

“Jack,” he sighed. Jack's hand slid under his shirt to feel sleep warm skin; soft and hairy and _perfect_. 

“Gabe,” Jack said in response, slipping his hand into Gabriel’s underwear without further preamble.

Gabriel was much more vocal in the morning, especially when he was fresh from sleep. Jack shifted down a little to press his lips to Gabriel’s pliant, yielding mouth as he teased around his hardening length. Gabriel gasped breathily into the kiss as Jack’s fingers reached further back, parting his cheeks and pressing his thumb against his arsehole. 

“Ha, Jack, _ c’mon _ . Fuck. Ah.”

Their kisses were sloppy, wet and slow, much like the way Jack worked Gabriel’s length, using his own fluid as lubrication. It never ceased to amaze him how  _ wet _ Gabriel’s cock became. It was just stupidly hot to watch; it made sucking him off intensely satisfying, and fingering him was something out of anyone's dreams. Gabriel’s arms were wound around Jack’s neck as their mouths met over and over again. Jack muttered sweet nonsense in between their kissing, edging Gabriel along, telling him how beautiful he was, how good touching him felt, how it was to see him like this in his arms. Gabriel was embarrassed by it, as always, his face darkening as he blushed. Gabriel could do the filthiest dirty talk without so much as a blink, but if you said he had pretty eyes he’d cough awkwardly and say, “Whatever,  _ cabron _ .” and change the subject to the weather.

Jack laughed in delight, enamored by Gabriel’s pleasured expressions. The slick sound of Jack’s hand on his cock, and Gabriel’s moans filled the room as Jack sped his motions up. Jack knew he could finish him off easily like this, but it was the his second hand that he _knew_ would finish Gabriel off in a matter of seconds. He only put a single finger inside him, but he knew it'd drive Gabriel _wild_. Sure enough, Gabriel groaned loudly. He bucked hard against him before he ground down on him, trying to get more.

“ _ No pares, no pares _ , Jack,” he whined. “Shit, I’m close, I’m, oh, oh.”

“I wanna have your spunk all over my chest, Gabe. I wanna lick it up. C’mon.”

“Oh, _ fuck _ ,” he gasped. "You're so good, you're so, _oh_!"

Gabriel’s throat bared as his head fell back. A high, breathy cry emanated from him as streaks of hot come spilled over Jack’s hand and onto his abdomen. With the jerking of his hips twitching again and again, his arsehole clenched tight around Jack's finger until the last of him was wrung and he let go of Jack’s shoulders, limp and exhausted.

“Jack, fuck,” he laughed, then moaned as Jack's wriggled his fingers out from inside him. “Fuck. You’re something else,  _ cariño _ .”

Jack kissed him softly as he tucked his damp cock back into his underwear and squeezed his arse. 

“Can I call you cute now?”

" _Vas a acabar conmigo_. Just shut up, and kiss me."

 

**Author's Note:**

> no pares - don't stop  
> cabron - dumbass  
> carino- sweetheart  
> vas a acabar conmigo - you'll be the death of me
> 
> \--
> 
> whoops, I accidentally a porn. started writing this at work and finished it at home with a scotch and a fan. 
> 
> these men are too much for my life right now. 
> 
> catch me on [ tumblr ](http://captaincorale.tumblr.com/).


End file.
